


Enemigos

by Nande_chan



Series: Escamas de dragón. [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto salió un día que quería cargarme al mundo. Asumí que mis amigos y compañeros no querrían que lo hiciera de forma literal, así que mejor me puse a escribir y los abandoné descaradamente :P</p><p>Como siempre, nada me pertenece. Y ya, es la última vez que lo pongo porque me da hueva, se me olvida y es obvio.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Enemigos

**Author's Note:**

> Esto salió un día que quería cargarme al mundo. Asumí que mis amigos y compañeros no querrían que lo hiciera de forma literal, así que mejor me puse a escribir y los abandoné descaradamente :P
> 
> Como siempre, nada me pertenece. Y ya, es la última vez que lo pongo porque me da hueva, se me olvida y es obvio.

_¿Tienes enemigos?_

Justo ahora se te ocurren un centenar de respuestas para esa pregunta. Desde decir que sí, que son cinco, pasando por mandar al diablo a tu interlocutor y decirle que qué carajos le importa, hasta responder que en verdad no sabes. Quizás debías considerar la última, era lo más sincero.

_Reservo mis comentarios._

En general hubieras dicho un  _vete a la mierda_ , pero no. Debías de guardar ciertas apariencias y reputación, además de que mandar a alguien a la mierda no es tan elegante.

Como sea, el pensamiento ronda tu mente.  _¿Tienes enemigos?_ Es una estupidez, es obvio que sí. Bien podrías empezar por Potter, es tu principal enemigo, aunque te salvó la vida un par de veces y en verdad no lo odias (bueno, no demasiado, al menos ahora). Sin embargo, él siempre ha sido una especie de fantasma que te ha perseguido, él siempre ha sido mejor que tú. Y te duele, vaya que sí.

Es molesto saber que para agradar a algunas personas (sí, ese tipo de agrado, sí, ese tipo de personas) tienes ya un modelo que nunca podrás alcanzar. Porque ves en la mirada de Katie Bell que ella busca un héroe, no un mortífago; y entonces te alejas, porque sabes que es algo que jamás podrás alcanzar. No eres un puto héroe, no eres una buena persona ni le puedes dar lo que ella busca.

Es ahí donde indirectamente entra Potter, cuando parece que el niño que vivió no te joderá la vida nunca más, Katie sale con ese chistecito. En verdad, no es Potter lo que te está chingando la existencia, es que no puedes ser cómo él, es que no eres él.

Tal vez por eso podrías considerarlo el enemigo público número uno, aunque Voldemort no se queda lejos.

Que él es el siguiente en la lista. Lord Voldemort, que lo de Lord de muy poco le sirvió, la verdad. A pesar de las torturas y mil y un maldades y bajezas hechas frente a ti, crees que él era sólo un remedo de mago oscuro. Ser vencido por alguien como Potter no hace que gane tu respeto precisamente. Lo peor es que no fue una sola vez, fueron varias. El punto aquí es que Voldemort es tu enemigo porque se encargó de ensuciar y trapear el apellido Malfoy. Perdieron tanto por su causa, ¡maldito sea! Ojalá la esté pasando muy mal siendo jodido por Dumbledore en el infierno. Jodido en todos los sentidos de la palabra, por favor.

Esto te lleva a Dumbledore. Albus, haga el favor de insertar un número absurdo de nombres aquí, Dumbledore. La madre de éste realmente debió de haber querido tener muchos hijos, sólo que cansada de tantos partos, inteligentemente se consiguió muchos hijos en uno. Tal vez eso explique la cantidad de nombres inservibles. Sí sí, un héroe y toda esa bazofia, orden de Merlín, el único al que Voldemort temía, y una larga lista de cualidades. Realmente no, era un simple viejo manipulador, que más que Gryffindor parecía Slytherin., y eso de tener muy buenas intenciones como que no. Que le vayan a vender el cuento de que era buena persona a alguien más, que tú ya estás grandecito y en cuentos de niños pequeños con finales felices no crees. Después de todo, ahí matan dragones y eso no es conveniente para la causa.

Cazadores de dragones, se podría decir que es una buena analogía para las personas enumeradas. Aunque uno te haya salvado y otro lo haya intentado, aunque de forma bastante hipócrita si te preguntan.

En la lista también debería de estar un padre de dragón. Se lo ha ganado a pulso, porque eso de que tu padre haya colaborado tan entusiastamente con Voldemort en algo que ni siquiera estaba bien planeado era puro romanticismo. Y tu señor padre se vio más romántico aún en apostar el todo por el todo, bueno que madre tuvo el sentido común de resguardar algunas cosas, si no… no quieres ni pensarlo. Nótese que no es porque te maltratara como les gusta pensar popularmente, es una tontería, después de todo, si eres el único heredero de una gran fortuna y sangre, la cual enorgullece a tu padre, es ilógico que pretenda poner a su única descendencia en riesgo, aunque sea un poco.

Ahora bien podrías pasar a los enemigos comunes. Tú sabes, esos sangres sucias, a los que por mandato no les puedes llamar así o si no te multan, así que sangres muggles será. Pero son demasiados para enumerarlos y realmente no juegan un papel tan importante en tu vida. Después de todo, no cualquiera se gana el honor de ser el enemigo de un Malfoy, porque desde luego, es un honor.

Sin embargo, sabes que ninguno ocupa el lugar número uno en tu lista. A pesar de todo, son demasiado insignificantes. El enemigo principal de un Malfoy tiene que ser digno de ello y no hay nadie más que un Malfoy para ocupar ese lugar; aunque ni siquiera Lucius es lo suficientemente importante para alcanzar eso. Así es, tú, sólo tú. Ese es el nombre de tu principal enemigo: Draco Malfoy. Es irónico, pero cuando menos cumple eso de mantener muy cerca y vigilados a los enemigos. Es él, porque es quien más te jode la vida, ni siquiera Potter se acerca a él; se subestima, aunque jamás lo aparenta y se escuda; se dice que no es suficiente, pero sabe que sí lo es y que cualquiera desearía estar con él si así lo deseara; piensa que es una basura, un residuo, un fracaso de héroe y mortífago que no pudo hacer nada bien, ni a favor ni en contra de la guerra. Que es un estúpido, que es demasiada poca cosa. Que hay miles de personas mejores que él en cualquier aspecto.

Y ese es el crimen en contra de tu persona, es lo peor que alguien puede hacerse: menospreciarse. Aunque conoces esto, no sabes qué hacer, no sabes cómo enfrentar a ese adversario y salir victorioso. Es por eso, que eres tu enemigo número uno, no hay necesidad de negarlo en este momento.


End file.
